


Equivalence

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fine ladies taking tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalence

  
Somewhere in a set of higher dimensions, two higher dimensional beings took the higher dimension’s equivalent of tea.

“You are really far, far too good to him, you know.” said one, the older one who thought herself far wiser.

“Is that so?” the younger replied, unaffected.

“It is most absolutely so, you always do just as he says just when he says it. I would never spoil mine as you do yours.”

“I care for him. It pleases me to please him, that is the nature of our bond with these primitive creatures.” she equivalently sipped her tea.

“But what of adventure, what of places that he ought to be which are so very far from where he is going?”

“He will get there eventually.” She dismissed the elder succinctly, feeling a touch of embarrassment for her. There was little so gauche as a being who transcended time displaying impatience. “Besides,” the younger gave dramatic pause during which she eyed the elder with the equivalent of a lascivious little smile. “Were I to prevent him from caring out his charming little plans then I should never get the opportunity to see you, my dear.”

The elder blushed quite red, equivalently.


End file.
